


Spell

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Running alongside her familiar, Blake tries to escape a minotaur's wrath.JanuRWBY Day 30: Free Day
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spell

This was _not_ how this day was supposed to go.

With her panther familiar at her heels, Blake ran through the forest to escape the rampaging minotaur. She only needed some Belladonnas for a potion she was working on, but up in the mountains, a minotaur had come crashing through the nearby cliff walls.

Standing 10 feet tall, its bulging muscles were covered in red-brown fur. One of its eyes was blind, milky in appearance, while the other was sky blue. The fury within its eyes was enough to make Blake shrink back.

With Blake and Gambol Shroud the only targets in its sight, the minotaur let out a thunderous roar that caused the witch and her familiar’s ears to pop. Its hooves pawed the ground before giving chase.

Breaking through the foliage, Blake and Gambol Shroud stop at the cliff edge. A small waterfall runs beside it and crashes into the small lake below them, easily a 100-foot drop. The two look at each other and come to a grim conclusion. With nowhere to run, they can either try and face the minotaur against the edge of a cliff or risk the drop below.

Another roar is heard along with the uprooting of trees. Swallowing thickly, Blake casts a protection spell on herself and Gambol Shroud. Patting the panther on her head, the two jump and hope for the best.

Winds whips around them as they fall, and Blake can only hope the lake below them is deep enough. Just before crashing into the water, Blake spots a person below, looking up at them.

The impact against the water destroys her protection spell. Every muscle in Blake’s body screams in agony but she didn’t come this far just to drown. Straightening herself underwater, Blake breaks through the surface and latches onto Gambol Shroud, the panther pulling them to the lake’s shore.

“Gods! Are you okay?” The blonde she spotted earlier wades through the water towards them. When the water becomes shallow enough, the stranger grabs onto Blake and carries her to a nearby encampment. Gambol Shroud shakes the water off of her jet black coat and follows after her witch, wary of the stranger holding her.

Blake groans as she’s set down in a cot, already feeling the bruises starting to form along her skin. Though her protection spell broke, Blake can only imagine the injuries she would have gotten without it.

The stranger rummages through her belongings, and Blake hears a chirping next to her ear, her feline ears twitching. Blake turns her head and comes face-to-face with a small Chinese dragon, no longer than a ruler. With golden scales, white hair running down its body and curious lavender eyes, the dragon tilts it heads as its eyes look over her.

“Bumblebee, don’t bother her,” The blonde sets down a first-aid kit and opens it, frowning at its contents. Looking from the first-aid kit, to Gambol Shroud, and finally on Blake again, the stranger speaks. “Safe to assume you’re a witch, so I’ll try some healing spells and salves.”

Stretching her arms, the blonde stands up and holds her hand out, a faint green light coming from her, “I’m Yang, by the way.”

“Blake,” she croaks out. A roar is heard from above and quickly gets louder. Blake turns her head to look at the lake before a large mass hits the surface, water shooting up into the air and quickly falling down like rain.

“That’s what chased me,” Blake sits up, grunting from the pain. Did the minotaur really throw itself off the cliff to follow her?

The minotaur lets out another roar as it slowly makes it way to the shore. With herself out of commission, and Gambol Shroud faring no better, Blake has no way to protect herself from another onslaught.

If the minotaur’s roar was thunderous, the roar that Bumblebee lets out behind her is deafening. Blake looks back at the dragon to see that its changed, flames falling off its body as it transforms. Originally only a foot long, it walks towards the minotaur, towering over all of them at an easy 50 feet.

“A minotaur?” Yang runs to the shore, runes forming around her as energy courses through them. Gambol Shroud walks up next to Yang, her familiar’s bond rune shining over her, mustering all of her remaining strength for one deadly spell. Blake focuses and channels whatever magic she has left into her familiar.

As Yang shoots out a bolt of energy, Bumblebee crashes against the minotaur and Gambol Shroud forms a ball of shadow energy, waiting for her chance to fire.


End file.
